Disneytalia: La bella durmiente
by xjapan
Summary: El día del nacimiento de la princesa Lucia hubo alegría en el reino entero pero esta fue opacada por la maldicion de la malvada Olivia(2pNyoInglaterra) ahora las tres hadas Isabel Julchen y Genevive deciden esconderla durante los próximos 16 años y 16 años después la chica conoce al príncipe Kiku sin saber que es su prometido ¿que pasará con ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Disneytalia: La bella durmiente

Capitulo uno

El hechizo de Olivia

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno esta idea surgió después de leer varios fanfics en inglés con cuentos de disney con personajes de Hetalia espero les guste

Hetalia Nyotalia y 2ptalia no me pertenecen salvo Lucia Rivera Carreiro(México del norte)

En un reino muy lejano el rey Antonio y la reina Emma dieron a luz a una hermosa niña la cual se convirtió en la alegría del reino, la llamaron Lucia todos en el reino estaban muy felices en especial el rey Yao ya que por fin el y su amigo el rey Antonio unirían sus reinos.

—su real magestad el rey Yao y su alteza el príncipe Kiku — anunció uno de los guardias el rey se acerco a la pareja para felicitarlos personalmente en cuanto al pequeño príncipe de apenas cuatro años le dio su primer regalo y una mirada de extrañeza a su futura esposa

— sus excelencias las tres dulces hadas la buena hada Isabel, la buena hada Genevive y la buena hada Julchen— Poco después se anunció la llegada de las tres hadas buenas Isabel Genevive y Julchen quienes encantadas van a conocer a la niña

— es un encanto — dice Genevive con una sonrisa

— cada una le concederá un raro don que en suma serán tres — dijo Isabel quien fue la primera en acercarse — dulce princesita mi don para ti sera la belleza

—mon petit princesa mi don para ti será una melodiosa voz — dijo Genevive con una sonrisa soñadora

— pequeña princesa mi don para ti sera...— en ese momento no puede seguir pues una niebla cubre la atmósfera y aparece una malvada bruja

—es Olivia — dijo Genevive con preocupación

— ¿ a que ha venido esa aquí? — pregunto Julchen molesta mientras Isabel la tranquliza

— este si que es una reunión interesante rey Antonio la nobleza, la realeza, la plebe, jajajaja que singular hasta la gentuza — dijo Olivia con tono de burla — realmente me sentí apenada al no recibir invitación

— ES QUE NO TE QUERIAMOS AQUI — grito Julchen furica

—¿ que no me...? Bueno y yo que pensé que se debía a un descuido en ese caso sera mejor que me vaya— dijo Olivos ofendida

— no, ¿no os sentis ofendida excelencia? — pregunto la reina Emma temiendo que algo horrible pasara

—yo ¿ porqué vuestra magestad? Y para demostraros mi buena voluntad yo también concedere un don a vuestra hija — por mas que las hadas intentaron impedírselo la malvada bruja se acerco a la bebe — OID BIEN TODOS VOSOTROS,la princesa si crecerá dotada de gracia y belleza podrá ser amada por cuantos la conozcan PERO AL CUMPLIR LOS 16 AÑOS ANTES DE QUE EL SOL SE PONGA SE PINCHARA EL DEDO CON EL USO DE UNA RUECA Y MORIRA JAJAJAJA

El rey Antonio se puso furioso mientras su mujer soltaba el llanto pero cuando el y el rey Yao trataron de detenerla esta desapareció ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

— no desespereis magestades Julchen aun tiene un don para ella — dijo Isabel tratando de dar un consuelo

— ¿ entonces podrá deshacer ese horrible hechizo?— pregunto el rey preocupado

— no, no — respondió Julchen

— los poderes de Olivia son grandes alteza — respondió Isabel

— pero puede hacer algo — dijo Genevive

— pero yo...

— anda intentalo mon ami

— muy bien dulce princesa si te ha de herir el uso de una rueca un dedo , en el don que te concedo no con la muerte si no un profundo sueño la fatal profecía se cumplirá y de ese sueño hechicero despertaras al calor del primer beso de amor

Y así fue, viendo que no había otra alternativa y no queriendo correr ningún riesgo el rey Antonio hizo que quemaran todas las ruecas del reino y aquel que desobedeciera esa orden sufriría la pena de muerte.

Mientras eso pasaba Isabel Genevive y Julchen observaban la escena con bastante preocupación pues sabían que no funcionaria

— es inutil, de nada servirá — dijo Isabel con cierta molestia

— ven a tomar una taza de te mon ami— dijo Genevive tratando de tranquilizar a la española

— me gustaría convertir a Olivia en un sapo barrigón — dijo Julchen furica

— querida no esta bien que digas esas cosas — dijo Genevive

— además eso no podria ser nuestros poderes no son para hacer el mal

— sólo son para hacer el bien y traer felicidad y alegría

— pues eso a mi me haría muy feliz

— ya se voy a... Recordad que las padedes tienen oídos — Isabel se encojio y también a las otras dos y se metieron en una casita de juguete.

—la convertiré en flor

— ¿a Olivia?

— no tía a la princesa

— oui seria una hermosa flor

— ¿no lo veis? Una flor no puede pincharse un dedo

—¿ claro porque no tiene verdad?

— estaría completamente segura

— si hasta que Olivia enviara una nevada —Julchen desanimó a las otras dos pues sabia que si seria capaz

— ay no — Isabel suspiro pesadamente pensando en otro plan

— recuerda que siempre destruye tus más bellas flores — dijo Genevive

— ¿ que será lo que se le escape a esa? Se las sabe todas dijo furiosa Julchen

— non mon ami Olivia no sabe nada del amor ni de la caridad ni de la bondad ni de la satisfacción de hacer el bien a otros a veces creo que no es muy feliz

— claro como es de lo único que ella no entiende no podría esperarlo la cabaña del leñador seria un muy buen escondite claro el rey y la reina se opondran pero cuando les expliquemos que no hay otra altenativa— Isabel tenia una descabellada idea— ¿ que os parece si tres bondadosas campesinas crían a una huerfanita en medio de la selva?

— que almas tan caritativas

— ¿ y quienes son ellas?

—dad la vuelta

Las hadas se quedaron paralizadas cuando la mayor cambio sus vestimentas ahí entendieron por donde iba el asunto

— pero si somos nosotras — dijo Genevive con entusiasmo

—¿nosotras las campesinas?— pregunta Julchen con cara de what

— ¿ por que no?— respondió Isabel

— tendremos que bañarla y vestirla...

— y arruyarla para que duerma mondiu sera fantástico

— bueno tenemos nuestra asombrosa magia que nos ayudara

— ah no nada de magia guardare las varitas de virtud ahora mismo ah y mejor nos deshacemos de las alas también

— pero nunca hemos hecho nada sin la magia

— si los humanos pueden nosotras también ahora vamos a decirles a sus magestades en seguida

Y así lo hicieron y los reyes vieron como su mas preciado tesoro desaparecía en las tinieblas de la noche

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo uno espero revews y que les haya gustado nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Disneytalia:La bella durmiente

Capitulo dos

Una vez en un sueño

Hola ¿como están espero que bien? Bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos antes de comenzar quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Kitty Nieve por la alerta esperó les guste

Muchos tristes años pasaron para el rey Antonio y su pueblo pero a medida en que se acercaba la fecha en que la princesa cumpliría los dieciséis años el reino entero empezaba a regocijarse, pero mientras Olivia en la montaña prohibida tronaba con su ira y su despecho su infame profesia no se había aun realizado.

— ES INCREIBLE DIECISÉIS AÑOS Y NI RASTRO DE ELLA NO HA PODIDO DESVANECERSE EN EL AIRE—gritaba la malvada Olivia bastante molesta ¿ ESTAN SEGUROS QUE EN TODAS PARTES LA HAN BUSCADO?

—si en todas partes — respondió uno de sus sirvientes

—LOS BOSQUES LAS MONTAÑAS — volvió a interrogar

— en los bosques, en las montañas,en los mares, además en todas las cunas — dijo muy seguro

—¿ cunas?— pregunta ella sorprendida— ¿ cunas?

— si en todas las cunas

—¿ oíste eso fiel amigo? — pregunto a su cuervo — todos estos años han estado buscando a un bebe — la mujer soltó una carcajada y todos sus ayudantes se rieron con ella pero pronto cambio su semblante dramáticamente — IDIOTAS IMBÉCILES ESTUPIDOS

La mujer molesta lanza un rayo provocando que todos salgan despavoridos y ella suspire cansada

— no tienen remedio son una vergüenza para las fuerzas del mal mi fiel amigo tu eres mi única esperanza ve y en amplio vuelo encuentra a una bella joven de cabellos castaños cual corteza de árbol y rojos labios cual carmín ve y no me falles

Mientras en la cabaña del leñador la princesa ya había cumplido los dieciséis años y las hadas llevaban a cabo su bien tramado plan

—mm me gusta este — dice Isabel viendo un vestido en un libro

— oui es precioso mon ami — dijo Genevive

— a nuestra Ana le va a gustar y se lo haremos azul — dijo Julchen

— no rosa mejor — respondió Isabel

— cuidado hai viene— dijo Julchen

— tía Isabel tía Genevive tía Julchen — la voz provenía de una joven muy linda de cabellos castaños, piel morena y ojos cafés claro era nada mas y nada menos que la princesa Lucia la habían llamado Ana y le hicieron creer que ellas eran sus tias — mis encantadoras tias ¿ que están planeando?

— planeando vaya no pequeña no estamos planeando nada — dijo Isabel

— kesesesese tiene razón necesitamos que vayas por fresas — dijo Julchen

— pero si ya fui por fresas ayer

— pero necesitamos más mon petit

— esta bien las veré después adiós

— adiós queridita iros con cuidado y no habléis con extraños

— no se preocupen adiós

Mientras ella se va las hadas le intentan preparar una fiesta sorpresa

— vale se ha ido voy a hacerle un hermoso vestido— dijo Isabel

— muy bien iré por las varitas de virtud — dijo Julchen

— no Julchen , no podemos correr ningún riesgo además que tan difícil puede ser tu vais a servirme de modelo

—¿ modelo la asombrosa yo?

— si no importa que estes gorda — la alemana le dirigió una mirada asesina

— ¿ y quien hará el pastel Isabel?

— el pastel yo voy a hacer yo — respondió Genevive

— ¿ tu?

— shh ese siempre ha sido su sueño y no tendrá otra ocasión de hacerlo

Total que después de mucho discutir se ponen a "trabajar" mientras Isabel hacia el vestido y usaba a Julchen como modelo Genevive hacia su intento de pastel claro que al no saber cocinar sin la magia no sabia como hacerle

— se ve horrible — dijo Julchen

— es porque tu lo tenéis puesto querida

Mientras eso pasaba Lucia o Ana caminaba por el bosque cantando con su hermosa voz atrayendo a todos los animales del bosque

—¿ saben ? Me siento encerrada — decía Ana a sus amigos animales — ¿ porqué? Por mis tías Isabel Genevive y Julchen nunca me dejan hacer amistad con nadie pero ¿ saben una cosa amiguitos ? Las he engañado esta vez conocí a alguien muy especial ¿ a quien? A un príncipe jeje era tan gentil y tan apuesto (suspiro) estuvimos caminando y hablamos de tantas cosas bellas al atardecer me tomo entre sus brazos y... Desperté de mi sueño — los animalitos ponen cara de desepcion — sí solo es un sueño pero dicen que si sueñas con algo mas de una vez seguro se realiza y he soñado con eso varias veces— la chica cantaba alegremente mientras llevaba las fresas encargadas

Mientras eso pasaba un joven príncipe de rasgos asiáticos paseaba por el lugar era nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe Kiku quien había quedado hipnotizado por la hermosa voz de aquella joven

—¿oiste eso Sanzon? — el caballo negó con la cabeza — ¿ que crees que sea? Tal vez sea un espejismo o una ninfa de los bosques vamos a investigar — el caballo se resiste pero el joven oriental sabe como convencerlo —te daré una ración mas de avena y de postre zanahorias — el caballo asintió — vamos — el caballo va a toda velocidad pero en proceso el japonés se cae al río — sayonara zanahorias — dijo el chico molesto

Mientras en la cabaña de las hadas por mas que hicieron el intento tanto el vestido como el pastel si es que al desastre que hizo Genevive se le podía llamar pastel eran un autentico caos

— vale ¿ que tal esta?

— a mm no es como el del figurín mon ami ¿ que les parece mi pastel?

— bueno supongo que mejorara cuando lo hornees

— YA BASTA PIENSEN EN LO QUE DIRA ANA CUANDO VEA ESTAS PORQUERIAS A MI NADIE ME QUITA DE LA CABEZA QUE DEBEMOS USAR LAS VARITAS DE VIRTUD— dijo Julchen hecha una furia yéndose del lugar

— sabes creo que tiene razón — dijo Genevive con resignación

— aquí están como nuevas — dijo Julchen con entusiasmo

— Ten mas cuidado maja Genevive cerrad las puertas tu Julchen las ventanas no podemos correr ningún riesgo — dijo Isabel un poco preocupada — ahora me pondré a hacer un vestido hermoso para una hermosisima princesa

— huevos leche harina ahora solo sigan las instrucciones del libro yo pondré las velitas — dijo Genevive

— ¿ y que voy a hacer yo? — preguntó Julchen

— tu vas a limpiar muy bien todo — le respondió Isabel

— eso no es nada asombroso vamos cubeta trapeador escoba limpienlo todo y de buen modo

Mientras en el bosque

Los animalitos se encontraron con un sombrero y una capa asi que las tomaron para sorprender a su amiga

— oh pero si es mi príncipe azul jiji alteza — dijo la joven inclinándose

Mientras eso pasaba el dueño de la capa se da cuenta y al ver a la dueña de la voz decide acercarse ya que quedo prendado por la belleza de la chica quien se asusta al darse cuenta de la presencia del príncipe Kiku pero este trata de tranqulizarla

— oye espera lo lamento ¿te asuste?

— no, no es solo que usted es un un

— un extraño

— aja

— pero si tu misma lo has dicho ya nos conocíamos una vez en un sueño

Las horas pasaron y con el tiempo se enamoraron el uno del otro pero ya era hora de irse pero no sin antes hacerle la promesa de que volverían a verse

— ¿ como te llamas?

— me llamo ...me llamo ... Ay no no puedo decirlo adiós — dijo la chica antes de irse corriendo

— espera ¿ cuando volveré a verte?

— nunca ,nunca

—¿nunca?

— bueno tal vez algún día

— ¿ cuando mañana?

— ay no esta noche

—¿donde?

— en la cabaña del bosque

Para cuando volvió las hadas ya tenían la sorpresa preparada ella estaba realmente contenta por todo lo que había ocurrido

— sorpresa furosososososo

— feliz cumpleaños mon petit

— muchas gracias mis encantadoras tías todo es tan maravilloso a ustedes también les va a encantar el

Las hadas se quedaron paralizadas al escuchar la palabra "el" así que decidieron interrogarla y se dieron cuenta que se había enamorado

— ay no esta enamorada — dijo Genevive

— eso no es nada asombroso — dijo Julchen

—.¿ pero porque? No olviden que hoy cumplo dieciséis años — les pregunto Ana con curiosidad

— no se trata de la edad — dijo Isabel

— ya estas comprometida entiendes — le secundo Genevive

— con el príncipe Kiku — terminó Julchen

— ¿ pero de que están hablando? ¿ como podría casarme con un príncipe? Tendría que ser yo ...

— ¿una princesa? — dijo Genevive

— lo eres — dijo Julchen

— la princesa Lucia — dijo Isabel con seriedad — esta noche os entregaremos a vuestro padre el rey Antonio

— no el va a venir le prometí que nos veríamos

— lo siento pequeña pero no puedes ver al joven ese

La chica tenia el corazón destrozado sin saber que aquel joven era el príncipe Kiku y para colmo de males la malvada Olivia la había encontrado ya que al momento de hacer los regalos las hadas se habían descuidado

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo dos esperó les haya gustado nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Disneytalia: La bella durmiente

Capitulo tres

Un mal presagio

Hola ¿ como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso aquí esta el capitulo tres espero les guste

La chica no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando prácticamente toda su vida había sido una mentira, en ese momento las hadas habían decidido llevarla al castillo de Antonio de una vez mientras el estaba muriendo de nervios

— ¿ que es lo que te pasa aru? Ven hombre la batalla terminó — le decía el rey Yao muy contento

— lo siento Yao pero son muchos años de incertidumbre de nunca saber — le respondió Antonio con preocupación

— descuida aru vamos a brindar — así lo hicieron el sirviente trajo una gran botella de vino — estamos contentos hay que celebrar — cantaba Yao con alegría

— no hay ya que temer hay felicidad — cantaba Antonio

— pues nuestros dos reinos al fin se unirán copas copas mil — cantaban ambos

— los planos aru — dijo Yao y el sirviente obedece — y bien ¿ que te parece?

— a mm es un poco presuntuoso ¿ no os parece?— Antonio miraba confundido los planos del castillo de Yao — ¿ queréis decir que ya has comenzado a construirlo?

—¿ comenzado? Terminado mejor dicho aru mañana podrán mudarse los novios — dijo el rey muy sonriente

— pero Yao aun no he visto a mi hija y ya estas apartándola de mi — dijo Antonio con preocupación

— vamos aru tu se la has prometido a mi hijo ¿no?

— etto si pero después de todo Lucia no sabe nada del compromiso

— ¿ tiene eso algo de malo?

— que podría causarle espanto a la pobre niña

— ¿ ESPANTO? ¿MI KIKU UN ESPANTO? ¿ QUE TIENE DE MALO MI KIKU?— el chino grito muy molesto por el comentario de su amigo

— nada Yao yo solo quise decir — el otro se trataba de defender pero Yao lo interrumpió

— ¿ POR QUE A VUESTRA HIJA NO LE GUSTA MI HIJO? NO CREO QUE A MI HIJO LE GUSTE VUESTRA HIJA

— UN MOMENTO

— NI TAMPOCO CREO QUE MIS NIETOS QUIERAN UN TONTO POR ABUELO

— YA HA SIDO DEMASIADO TONTO POMPOSO VIEJO NECIO

—¿VIEJO NECIO YO? EN GUARDIA SEÑOR

— OS ADVIERTO YAO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA LA GUERRA

— CLARO ARU

En ese momento se da cuenta que sus armas son un pescado y un baguet ambos comienzan a reírse asegurando que se acabarían enamorando uno del otro cosa que ya había pasado y brindan nuevamente hasta que se anunció la llegada del príncipe Kiku Yao va a buscarlo

Mas tarde

— Kiku aru ponte algo decente muchacho no puedes recibir a tu futura esposa en estas fachas — le dijo el rey

— pero si ya la he visto así padre — le respondió el príncipe

—¿ en serio donde? — el rey lo mira con cara de what

— una vez en un sueño — suspira el joven príncipe

— ¿ a ver como esta eso de que la viste en un sueño aru?

— que ya la he visto padre

— ¿a la princesa Lucia? Espera a que lo sepa Antonio se pondrá muy contento

— yo no he dicho que fuera Lucia he dicho que he visto a la mujer que sera mi esposa y no se quien sera una campesina supongo

El rey no se la podía creer su único hijo le decía que se quería casar con una campesina claro que no sabia quien era la campesina y se puso furico simplemente no lo iba a permitir

— ¿ estas bromeando verdad aru?—pregunto el rey y el joven príncipe negó con la cabeza —¿ verdad que es una broma — le dijo al caballo quien hizo lo mismo que su joven dueño ESTO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR ERES UN PRINCIPE Y VAS A CASARTE CON UNA PRINCESA

— estas viviendo en el pasado estamos en pleno siglo 14 y hoy en día...

— HOY EN DIA EL REY AUN SOY YO Y TE MANDO QUE USES LA CABEZA Y...

— me case con la que amo adiós padre

— adiós padre vas a casarte con... NO ESPERA KIKU (suspiro) ay no ahora que le voy a decir a Antonio

Mientras

Las hadas habían llegado con la princesa al castillo discretamente la habían llevado a si habitación mientras ella tenía el alma hecha pedazos las tres lo sabían pero no podían hacer absolutamente nada por eso Isabel decidió que ya era hora de darle su último regalo

— vale este es nuestro último regalo querida hija para ti el símbolo de vuestra realeza una corona que has de usar en gracia y belleza según vuestro deber real y vuestro derecho — en ese momento la chica rompe en llanto

— no llores mon petit— dijo Genevive

— venid dejemosle unos momentos a solas — dijo Isabel dejandola sola

Mientras ellas se iban una luz cegadora capta la atención de la joven hipnotizandola esa era la trampa de Olivia y cayo en ella sin que se pudiera hacer nada al respecto

Mientras

— demonios ¿ porque tiene que casarse con ese príncipe?— dijo Julchen molesta

— eso no lo podemos decidir nosotras querida — dijo Isabel — ¿ habéis escuchado eso? Es Olivia Ana Ana

Las hadas hicieron lo que pudieron para salvarla pero cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde

— hahahahaha en serio creeis que podíais vencerme a mi a mi la emperatriz del mal ahí tenéis a vuestra preciosa princesa — dijo Olivia feliz de si triunfo mostrando el cuerpo inerte de la joven y desapareciendo después

— no puede ser — dijo Julchen sin poder creer lo que veía

— nunca me perdonare el daño que le he hecho — dijo Isabel con lágrimas en los ojos

— todas somos culpables — le respondió Genevive

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo tres espero les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
